Racing over the line
by DaniBelle129
Summary: Booth and Bones don't just cross the line, they run over the line...smut to ensue.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bones.

Author's note: This is my first fanfict, I have been reading these for a long time and finally got up the guts to try one, thoughts are very much appreciated and if it is well received I think I will continue writing and maybe add to this first shot. Thanks for reading :)

…_The cut biceps and pectoralis major, all the way down to those well defined creased abdominal muscles…_

"Oh Shit" Brennan said aloud as the cheese boiled over out of the pot and all over the stove. She couldn't get the thoughts of naked Booth since the bomb had covered him with evidence. All she could think about was what she really wanted to do after she slid that "cocky" belt buckle off. She had always been attracted to Booth, after all he had wonderful bone structure, and strong arms, and kind hands…. 'what was she thinking?!' This is Booth she is thinking about; her partner, the one she depended on, the one that drew the lie between them, the line that partners should never cross.

But for Brennan the coma had change all that, she couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened. Couldn't help thinking about life without Booth, her Seeley Booth. Frustrated with her thoughts and her dinner Brennan turned off the oven and went to clean the cheese off her hands and arms. There was a knock at the door and Brennan glanced at her clock "Damn it" she thought, "He is early."

"Door's open Booth!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Bones where are you?!"

"Bathroom washing the cheese off that spilled"

"You okay? You burn yourself?!"

_That is always his first question, if I am okay. That is not just partners, that is so much more than partners._ "I am fine Booth, it was just hot. But I am afraid that I am not going to be able to complete the dinner for tonight."

"No big Bones, you up for some pizza?"

"Sure, as long as I get onions"

Booth laughed to himself but was cutoff when she came out of the bathroom. It seems that she made him breathless every time she entered a room no matter what she was wearing or where they were. She was only wearing sweatpants and a tank top but the way those sweatpants laid on her hip bones and that tight blue tank top made her eyes shine bright and revealed that taut, smooth stomach line that lies just between her belly button and hip bone. Oh what he wouldn't give to place kisses all along that soft skin.

"booth…Booth….BOOTH!"

"huh? What?" he asked popping out of his momentary lapse in thought.

"Do I get my onions?"

"Oh uh yea sure Bones as long as you keep it off my meat lovers side."

She chuckled and shook her head as she walked behind him and went to hand him the phone just as he turned around to reach for it himself. As Brennan turned back around she found herself stuck between the counter and Booth. Both of them seeming to sigh at the feeling of her breasts pressed so tightly against his chest. Suddenly as if coming out of a trance Brennan handed off the phone and tried to move out of his way. "sorry Booth, her you go".

As she tried to slide past him into the living room she felt his strong arm wrap around her waist to keep her from walking way and she just couldn't resist the urge to lay her head on his strong bicep. "

"You have nothing to ever be sorry for Bones" Booth said in a low almost husky voice. Brennan took a step back and looked up at her partner whom she had begun to have feelings for which even she could not explain. Booth leaned in and kissed her cheek, and then her forehead tracing her jaw lightly with his thumb.

"Booth, stop, you said it yourself, partners cannot cross that line and if you don't stop I will be running over it."

"Temperance when I woke up from that coma and realized the possibilities of life with you that line disappeared, you want to run over that line…" his voice lowering as he took a step forward completely pinning her between his hips and the counter and bringing one hand to her hip and sliding the other to her neck "…I'll race you over that damn line" he said capturing her mouth with his in a soft kiss.

The kiss deepened as Brennan arched her breasts to press against him more when Booth slid his tongue against her lips insisting on permission to enter. Brennan opened to him and moans as his tongue teases the inside of her mouth. Her arms instinctively wrap around his neck as he lifts her up on to the counter only breaking their kiss to take his shirt off.

Booth descends on her neck licking and nibbling all the way down to her collarbone " mmmm, booth… wait, booth, stop". Booth pulls back scared and Brennan just smiles and pulls her shirt and bra up over her head and throws it behind Booth. Brennan chuckles "haha much better" and pulls Booth in and attacks his neck licking and nibbling on that spot that makes him groan and he pulls even tighter to her letting her feel his hardness rubbing against her. They both groan at the sensation as Brennan wraps her long legs around his waist to pull him close and keep him there as she expertly removes his belt and unzips his pants.

She releases his neck and looks into his eyes with a wicked smile as her hand begins stroking him as her feet push his pants and boxers down to the floor. Booth quickly kicks them off and lifts her hips her legs holding him tight as he practically runs to the bedroom trying to find his way as Brennan nibbles on his ear moaning as the friction increases making her even wetter than she thought possible. Booth slowly puts her down on the edge of the bed smiling his charming smile as he slowly pulls her sweatpants down her legs kissing the newfound areas of skin he had yet to explore. He quickly realizes that she is wearing no underwear and the thought makes his dick twitch. He takes her pants all the way off and begins placing kisses up her legs and nips at her hips as he feels her shudder when he begins tracing the outside of her folds placing the hook of her knees over his shoulders.

Using his tongue Booth flicks the tip of his tongue over her clit… "Fuck!" she yells as his tongues delves lower licking her slit from bottom to top inserting it deep into her hot center. Brennan bucks and moans as he makes lover to her with his tongues. "Uh, mmm, Booth, YESS!!".

"Look at my eyes Bones"

The second their eys meet he removes his tongue and begins to suck roughly on her clit and roughly inserts two fingers before beginning his come hither motion. "Fuck, Booth, yes, Harder….so close".

"Mmm, You like it rough Bones, you like me sucking you off? Look into my eyes while I lap at your sweet juices. Don't take your eyes off mine do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes" says Brennan head thrown back in ecstasy. He quickly feels her shudder and tastes her sweet vanilla juices, hungrily lapping it up. He kisses up her hip and stomach giving her a chance to recover.

"Temperance..Temperance look at me. How do you want me, how do you want me to make love to you?"

"B-Booth" Brennan says between sighs "Take me. Take me now. I need you." She rolls over and sits up on her knees reaching behind her to turn and kiss him as he joins her on her bed. "Enter me hard. Fast. And Rough." She says, punctuating each word with a kiss. "it's masocionistic, and ancient, but…make me yours Booth…claim me."

With that Brennan bent over sticking her beautiful ass into the air looking over her shoulder at Booth with heavy lidded eyes. Without hesitation Booth comes behind her and with one hard thrust he enters her using her arms to pull her back and wrap his arm around her waist playing with her nipples. "Say you are mine Temperance" he says with a hard thrust.

"I am yours Seeley. Mmm yes, uh, right there, fuuu…"

"Say you want nobody but me" he says pushing her back onto all fours and possessively grabbing her hips.

"Nobody but you now fuck me Seeley Joseph Booth!!!"

That did it and without a second thought Booth began to fuck her pounding into her from behind. Within minutes they came together screaming each other's name. He rolled from behind her onto his back and pulled her to him wrapping an arm protectively around her as she laid her head on his chest draping a long leg over his hip.

"Seeley…" she says quietly.

"Yes Temperance?" He says shocked and endeared by the use of his first name and kissing her on her forehead.

She looked up into his deep chocolate eyes and with a shaky, discomforted voice she says almost in a whisper… "Um, I think I am in love with you…" she finally says holding her breath afterward waiting for his reaction.

Booth smiles warmly and he rotates so that she is on her back and he on his siade brushing the hair from her face and looking deep into the eyes that had captured him from the very beginning… "I love you too Temperance, so much" He leaned down and gave her a sweet, passionate kiss and they once again began to make love but sweetly and slowly, taking in the very presence of each other.


End file.
